


Intermission

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adorable, Ezra is really good with children, Pypey loves Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan observes an interaction between Ezra and Pypey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

Pypey gurgled happily in his temporary crib, staring up at Ezra's tired face with unveiled adoration. Ezra smiled wearily in return, poking Pypey's stomach gently. Pypey giggled at the sensation and reached to touch Ezra's face. Ezra allowed it with a soft smile. Kanan stood in the doorway, wordlessly observing the scene.

"Why couldn't you have been this happy on Takobo." Ezra said as the baby ithorian reached up towards Ezra's swaying hair. 

Kanan smiled slightly, remembering the hurt look on Ezra's face when Pypey had cried when he came close. Now Pypey cried if Ezra was out of his sight for too long. Kanan had a sneaking suspicion that Ezra had connected with the child. Pypey would tolerate the other Ghost crew members holding him if Ezra wasn't in the room (he seemed to enjoy watching Sabine paint). But the moment he caught sight of Ezra, he'd reach out his tiny arms and babble excitedly until Ezra picked him up. If the baby was upset, Ezra was the only one he'd calm down for.

As a result, Ezra wasn't getting much sleep. The ithorian demanded almost all of his time and attention. Chopper was starting to get jealous of Pypey (which everyone found hilarious.) He felt the baby was encroaching on his territory and stealing his favorite organic away. He'd be glad to see the kid go, although everyone knew Ezra was not looking forward to saying goodbye.

A huge yawn from Ezra pulled Kanan from his thoughts. As much as this whole thing was good way for Ezra to learn responsibility, it wouldn't do for him to wear himself out. He sent a subtle suggestion through their Force bond, coaxing Ezra to sleep. It seemed to work, Ezra's eyes seemed to grow heavy and he sat down in the chair next to Pypey's bed, resting his head on the space next to the baby.

"Nap time, 'kay Pypey?" Ezra yawned. Pypey only gripped Ezra's finger in answer. Ezra smiled, starting to drift off.

"Maybe someday you can be my Padawan." He murmured sleepily to Pypey, finally surrendering to the lure of sleep. Kanan smiled, picturing it.

Pypey yawned and his big eyes fluttered closed as he followed Ezra into dreamland, his grasp on Ezra's finger never loosening.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Pypey. I just had to write about these two, thank you for reading


End file.
